Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing access control in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
Universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). A long-term evolution (LTE) of UMTS is under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardized UMTS.
The 3GPP LTE is a technology for enabling high-speed packet communications. Many schemes have been proposed for the LTE objective including those that aim to reduce user and provider costs, improve service quality, and expand and improve coverage and system capacity. The 3GPP LTE requires reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure, an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a terminal as an upper-level requirement.
Application and service access control (ASAC) is a mechanism for the operator to allow/prevent new access attempts from particular, operator-identified applications, multimedia telephony (MMTel) voice service and MMTel video service, in the UE whilst it is in idle mode. The network can prevent/mitigate overload of the access network and/or the core network.
The network cannot selectively prevent some mobile originating (MO) calls in congestion for UEs in a radio resource control (RRC) connected state (RRC_CONNECTED), while allowing other MO calls for UEs in RRC_CONNECTED. Accordingly, for enhancement of the ASAC, a method for performing access control in which only some applications are selectively prevented may be required.